Benutzer Diskussion:Nussfrost
Hi meine Lieben Clankatzen! Egal ob Freundschaftsanfragen, Aufträge oder Gemeinsame Geschichten hier könnt ihr mir Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich freu mich schon auf sie. Schreibt bitte alle Nachrichten nach unten damit ich sie besser finden kann. Eure OKay! Hi Nussfrost! Wegen unserer Story. Die Prohpezeihung könnte so gehen: Wenn die Welt sich umdreht und das Feuer, Wasser löschen kann isdt die Zeit gekommen das, dass Wasser die Pflanze als Freund nimmt und sich den Katzen der Sonne anschließt! Also der Clan wird SonnenClan heißen, weil sie immer Sonne ahben und der ersteller Sonne ist! Antwort auf deine Frage Hi Nussfrost! Wegen unserer Geschichte: Ich finde die idee mit Feuer- und WasserClan nicht so gut... hm... vielleicht sind die beiden Katzen ja auch nur Streuner, udn Wasser wird in einem Clan aufgenommen und trifft da ihre Schwester Silberflamme! Sie selber kann ja Wasserfell heißen, da ihr Fell lang flauschig und hellgrau ist! Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Geschichte^^^ LG Schneefrost Unsere Geschichte^^ Hallo Nussfrost! Gute Idee der Geschichte! Wasser sieht gut aus! Feuer wird aber verlieren, denn Wasser wird Freunde finden^^^ LG deine Schneefrost Herzlich Willkommen <3 Schön dass du endlich auch einen Acc hier hast. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:30, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Am besten änderst du die Endung in .png oder .jpg pdf ist ein Format das vor allem dazu dient Dateien in Adobe zu öffnen und leichter via Email zu verschicken. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:42, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die INfo. Damit hilfst du mir sehr weiter. P.S wenn du vier Tilde machst. Diese Wellen, bekommst du eine Unterschrift. Aber was hat es mit Lianenfels auf sich? Wenn sie doch klaue heißt? Hat es etwas mit Band drei zu tun? Das ist mir auch bei Taupelz aufgefallen, obwohl er Tauklaue heißt. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:27, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Danke. Dann weiß ich bescheid, wo ich beim weiter schreiben Ansetzen muss und werde auch darauf achten, das im dritten Band einzubeziehen. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:39, 12. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hy^! Schön, dass du dich endlich hier angemeldet hast ;). Lg, Poppy. Ps: Könntest du auch mal kurz in den Chat kommen? Supi!!! :D Du hast dich angemeldet! Das freut mich. :) LG Regenträumer (Diskussion) 15:48, 12. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Blog-Beiträge Hallo Nussfrost, Es ist schön, dass du so viele Geschichten schreiben willst - das zeigt Kreativität und die ist hier ja sehr wichtig. Was allerdings nicht so schön ist: Das Ignorieren der Regeln. Ich habe gesehen, dass du zu deinen Geschichten immer jeweils einen Blog-Beitrag veröffentlicht hast - dies ist allerdings gegen die Regeln, denn in diesen steht, dass man nur einen Blog für alle Geschichten haben darf. Wenn du alle in einen packst, ist es okay, ansonsten muss ich alle Beiträge löschen. Lies dir die Regeln am besten noch einmal durch. Du findest sie im Forum. :) MfG, 18:56, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Signatur Hi Nussfrost, Du hattest mich gestern darum gebeten dir eine Signatur zu machen und darum habe ich dir jetzt auch mal eine gemacht.^^ So sieht sie aus: Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir.^^ Wenn nicht, sags mir einfach und ich ändere das. :3 Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 04:48, 23. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Nussfrost ���� Danke, dass du mich so nett im Wiki begrüßt hast. Du kannst mir gerne ein paar Bilder zu meinen Charakteren malen, wenn du willst. Auch wenn ich eigentlich keine brauche, aber ich freue mich trozdem sehr über sowas. �� Ich kann dir auch Bilder machen, wenn du willst. Hast du vielleicht mal lust mit mir eine Geschichte zu schreiben? Lg XRainbow StrikeX (Diskussion) 13:13, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Ps.: hier ist noch ein kleines Bild für dich thumb|200px Kleine Fanart von Nussfrost Hab hier auch mal ein Bild von Nussfrost gemalt. Als Königin. thumb|center [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:10, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Meine Vorlage Hi Nussfrost, Ich habe gesehen, dass du meine Vorlage verwendet hast. Es freut mich wirklich, dass sie dir gefällt und du sie auch benutzt, allerdings hast du meine bereits coulerierten Bilder verwendet und einfach umgefärbt. Wenn du die Vorlage verwenden willst, dann nimm bitte die ganz weiße von hier -> Zeitsplitters Bilder. thumb Falls du mit Tigerungen oder mit den Augen schwierigkeiten hast, kannst du mich gerne anschreiben und ich helfe dir dabei, aber wenn du einfach meine Bilder verwendest und umfärbst, nur weil die Vorlage frei verwendbar ist, dann möchte ich sie eigentlich auch nicht mehr zur freien verfügung anbieten. Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 16:10, 26. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hi nochmal, Es ist jetzt natürlich kein Weltuntergang.^^ Ich kann dir ja eine getigerte Vorlage machen, die dann von allen benutzt werden kann. Am bessten erstelle ich dafür einen Forumsbeitrag, so sieht jeder, welche Vorlagen benutzt werden dürfen. :3 Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 17:20, 26. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hy Das macht nichts Nussfrost, aber ich werde eh nicht mehr als Kissimi hier on sein ;) Lg, Poppy. Re: Kleines Geschenk Sieht echt süß aus das BIld. Es kommt in die Galerie ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:47, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Moinsen Nussfrost Danke erst mal, dass du dich vorgestellt hast. Nein, ich habe dich bis jetzt noch nicht gekannt aber dafür das du erst ein paar Wochen hier bist, sind 230 Bearbeitungen aber schon eine klasse Leistung. Meinen Respekt. So viel hab ich nicht mal hin bekommen, obwohl ich jetzt seit 2013 hier bin (meine Fresse, schon so lang?). Ich habe lieber RP't und meine ganzen Fan-Fictions im Kopf und auf Papier niedergeschrieben und war bis jetzt zu faul sie hier aufzuschreiben (wegen Schule usw. keine Zeit). Auf dann und möge der SternenClan mit dir sein Hab das letzte Mal von ihr am 5. Juni gehört. Glaub ich zumindest, dass das das letzte Mal war. Sie meinte: "Ich habe Übrigends vor etwas weniger auf Bronce onzukommen , weil ich weniger Zeit und so viele halb angefangene Storys habe ..." Ihr wart auch sehr gut befreundet, nh? :/ -- 13:00, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Moinsen (zum zweiten mal xD) Ja, ich habe bereits einen Teil der Geschichte niedergeschrieben (also hier im Wiki, auf meinem Handy und Computer habe ich noch mehr davon aber ich bin zu faul einfach mal Copy+Paste zu machen xD). Und wegen der Schule, ja ich könnte es auch schaffen aber bin mitlerweile 16 (fast 17) und verbringe lieber die Zeit mit Computerspielen :D. Aber bei der kommenden Buchmesse in Frankfurt (19.-23.10.) werde ich da sein, da es dort auch ein WarriorCats-Stand geben wird ^^^Und wegen der Geschichte kannst du hier klicken. Ich wünsche viel Spaß damit ;) Liebe Grüße Keks Ich bin mal so zuvorkommend Wasserfell nicht ein zweites mal in ihren Abschnitt reinzuschreiben, haha. Du musst es eben so sehen, dass, wenn sie sich dem Wiki entzieht, es eben auch ein Zeichen davon ist, dass sie dabei ist im echten Leben ein paar Sachen zu sortieren, was vorher schwierig war. Wir sollten ihr viel Glück wünschen und trotzdem hoffen, dass sie bald mal wieder vorbeischaut. Im Übrigen würde ich eure Freundschaft jetzt auch nicht kleinreden. Ich kannte sie bloß einfach länger. Sie war meine erste Freundin hier, der erste kommentar unter meiner Geschichte und ich bei ihr eben ähnlich. Aber du warst ihr sicher genauso wichtig. Schon bevor sie gegangen ist, haben wir immer weniger geschrieben. Ich hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Vermutlich bin Schuld, dass sie auch weniger hier war. Ich hoffe, sie sieht, dass ich ein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht hab, von unserer Geschichte :/ Es wurde echt Zeit und ich hatte sie wirklich vernachlässigt. -- 13:24, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC)